The New Abortion
by E-wRecK-shun
Summary: Two young teenagers attempt to hide their darkest secret fromt heir parents and schoolmates, but when another student finds some incriminating pictures and the boys win a website contest, their true face is revealed. They are mutants, and they are targets


"How's it feel to be the New Abortion? The only generation to suffer extortion." "New Abortion" by Slipknot

~

Erik- So… explain this to me again. I'm still thinking it's not gonna work. Maybe if you hear yourself saying it again, you'll realize how FUCKING STUPID you are. 

Gavin- Oh ye of little faith. Here's the plan… We go in through this vent here… It takes us RIGHT over the locker room. Once we check out the post PE antics, we continue on to… BLADOW! The computer lab, where your notebook… with those ever so incriminating pictures of yourself and I… resides.

Erik- We're so very fucked. In the ass. Right up there. We might as well just give in to our fate and sit on it and spin.

Gavin- Maybe later, but not today, mein freund. Now give me a boost… I'm going in.

~I bet your wondering what's going on here. Yes… oh how you wonder. You see, these two boys go to an average American High School, and they live in an average American town, but they themselves are not so different. They're mutants. Yes, homo sapiens superior. Born to human parents, but possessing a kind of power greater than that of a normal human. They became aware of their powers when they hit puberty, and have thus far managed to control them, hiding them from their parents and friends. 

The two boys are Erik and Gavin. Erik is a somewhat loner-ish 18 year old. He's about 6'3" and weighs in at a little over 200 lbs. While his upper body gives the impression that he is skinny, all of his weight is in his legs. He prefers to keep his hair very short, almost buzzed off, and he doesn't like to shave, but he doesn't quite have the ability to grow a beard.

Gavin is his closest friend, who is a little smaller than he is, but he more than makes up for it with his cheery disposition. He always tries to make the best of a situation, even in times of despair. He has long black hair, which he usually keeps in a pony tail, because he can't stand it getting in his face. Other than his bright blue eyes, and a scar running down the left side of his face from a biking incident, he has no real distinguishing features.

But now, they're in danger of being exposed. Erik took pictures of himself and Gavin displaying their unique abilities. He developed them himself and took them to the computer lab to scan and send to a web site, which asked for pictures of mutants displaying their abilities, where the one with the coolest power won a free Playstation 2. This was accomplished without a problem but…

Erik forgot to carry his notebook out with him after class. Now the computer lab is locked for the rest of the day. The computer lab is opened for the Co-op class at 6 in the morning, and someone would find the notebook and naturally skim through it looking for a name, but finding much more than that.~

Gavin- Are you coming up or what? If we don't get YOUR notebook, YOUR fuck-up, then someone else will find it, and WE will be SENTINEL BAIT! Now are you gonna help me?

Erik- Alright, goddammit, let's do this.

~The two climbed up into the vent and crawled through to the computer lab, but when they got there, they heard a voice through the vent cover.~

???- What's this? Holy shit. Hahahaha! These two'll shit when they know I have THIS! 

Erik- whisper Shit! Someone found it!

Gavin- Wait a second... who could... looks through the vent cover Oh hell... We're fucked...

Erik- What is it?

Gavin- Remember what you said about sitting on it and spinning?

Erik- Yes?

Gavin- points Well that, is officially the dick in our collective ass.

~Erik looks through the vent and gasps at the site of one of their fellow students, David Kreuz. One of THOSE kids. You know, the ones that sit in the corner and stare at you for no reason? Yeah, that's this guy.~

Erik- We're fucked.

Gavin- How fucked do you think we are? How bad could he be?

Erik- He's always staring at me... I feel like Zim and he is Dib. I think he knows... He's got those... eyes... Always staring... I think he's one of those "Kill da mutie types." I'm quite honestly afraid.

Gavin- So how fucked are we?

Erik- No KY.

Gavin- None?

Erik- Nope.

Gavin- Fuck.

Erik- Yep.

~THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!

Erik and Gavin show up around the same point in time that day. Erik looks shitty. Like he hasn't slept. Gavin pretends to be in a good mood like usual. Erik stops at his locker, opens it, and sticks his head into it.~

Gavin- Ya know, if it were Yoda narrating the story of our lives, he would have just said "Hmmm... fucked they are, yes?"

Erik- I hate you. 

Gavin- That should be my line. After all, you ARE the one that FUCKED US! I'm sure David has already posted pictures of us displaying our... abilities... all throughout the halls.

Erik- They'll probably want us kicked out of school... or they'd lynch us...

Gavin- Or they would just laugh at what you are doing in the pics.

Erik- immediately pulls his head out of the locker LISTEN ASSHOLE! You suggested it, I thought it would be funny! Don't start poking fun at me now!

Gavin- Geezus... I'm sorry... sarcasm Please... sob FORGIVE ME! drops to his knees and pulls on Erik's coat

Erik- kicks him in the chest Get the fuck off me! Look, I think we should just go out into that hallway, and face the music. We fucked up...

Gavin- YOU fucked up.

Erik- Kiss my dick. "I" fucked up, and now "I" will just have to go face the music.

~Erik shuts his locker and the two walk out into the main hall and...

Nothing is said to them. Another kid from their homeroom class waves as she walks past. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Feeling a little more confident, and somewhat relieved, they head off to class. ~

Erik- Looks like nothing's been leaked… YET.

Gavin- Just relax! We'll be fine. Our secret is safe, and another day begins. Now let's just go to… opens classroom door AHG!

~The door opens to reveal David Kreuz, arms folded, with a green notebook with "KoRn" written on the cover held tightly to his chest.~

David- Hello, gentlemen. How are you feeling today?

~David is 17 years old, 5 feet 10 inches tall, and a little skinny for his height. His overgrown black hair hangs in his face as he peers through his thin glasses at the duo before him. He holds the notebook at his side, revealing a Nine Inch Nails t-shirt untucked, hanging over his baggy black jeans. He must have left the trench coat in his locker.~

Erik- Like shit. Yourself.

David- I'm feeling just… fine. Perfect, actually. Couldn't be better… he walks past the two, but stops before making it all the way into the hall. By the way, Erik, I found your note book.

~Much to their surprise, David hands the notebook over to Erik without any resistance. He opens it up and checks to see if everything is there, which it is.~

Erik- Thanks man, I don't know what to say…

David- It's quite alright… but.. It would be a shame if anybody happened to see… these… 

~David pulls a manilla folder out of his back pack and taps it with the index finger of his other hand.~

David- They're just copies… I thought you might want the originals. I also have them on a disk in my pocket, and saved to my computer at home. I haven't shown or told anyone. So the way I see it… you owe me a favor. Just one favor, and I shall destroy all of my proof of your… you know. But I can't really think of anything now, so you'll just have to owe me. Have a nice day.

~David walks away without looking back. The two boys look at each other with a blank expression on their faces. Gavin speaks up first.~

Gavin- That… That son of a bitch!

Erik- That cock ass!

Gavin- He has us by the balls!

Erik- I know!

Gavin- You were right… yesterday…

Erik- What… when I said it was just as much your fault as mine? When I said that I shouldn't bear the consequences alone, because you were foolish enough to let me take your picture?

Gavin- No, when you pointed out his total disregard for KY.

Erik- sigh We're fucked.

~What will happen to the dynamic duo next? What will David's favor be? What's with these guys and "dick and ass" jokes? Find out more in the next exciting installment of…

****

THE NEW ABORTION…


End file.
